


The Lord's Favor

by ZazzyGirl1995



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I mean there is a bit of plot but not much, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZazzyGirl1995/pseuds/ZazzyGirl1995
Summary: Sammy Lawrence has feelings for Bendy and finally admits it to him one night. Naughtiness ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There doesn’t appear to be any steamy Bendy x Sammy Lawrence fanfics so I’m gonna write my own. Be warned, it won’t be the best as I am a terrible writer. So, here’s my smutty sin.

All was quiet in the now abandoned Joey Drew Studios, save for the sound of a projector whirring and music. Sammy Lawrence was in the old projector room, watching one of the Bendy cartoons. It was his favorite episode “Sheep Songs”.

When the show ended, Sammy felt lonely. He loved his lord Bendy more then anything. He wanted to do unimaginably dirty things to the little devil. But, he could never bring up the courage to do so. He arose from his chair. “Tonight shall be the night my lord…”. Sammy said to himself as he went over to a pentagram he had made on the floor. 

He grabbed a few candles and placed them around the pentagram, lighting them with a small lighter. “Sheep, sheep, sheep. It’s time for sleep. Rest your head, it’s time for bed. In the morning you may wake. Or in the morning, you’ll be dead. Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering!”. Sammy called out.

A puddle of ink began to arise on the pentagram and from that ink Bendy came through in his monstrous form. He looked around, seeing no one else but Sammy Lawrence standing there. “I see no offering here Sammy…”. Bendy spoke, retreating down to his small cartoony form.

“Ah, but I do have an offering for you my lord. I offer…my love. You see, I’ve loved you for a very long time my dear Bendy. It’s only now that I have the strength to admit it to you.”.The little demon raised a brow, rather confused by Sammy’s musings.

Bendy grinned with a chuckle. “Well, everyone loves me. I am really popular after all.". At this, Sammy shook his head. “You do not understand my lord. Allow me to show you~”. Sammy’s voice took on a lusty tone as he pulled Bendy close to him, planting a passionate kiss on the devil’s lips.

The aforementioned devil gasped but soon returned the kiss, melting into it. The two inky beings parted their lips after a few moments, catching their breath. “Oh, that’s what you meant. Well, I suppose your lord could return your love.”. Bendy smirked deviously.

“M-My lord…”. Sammy Lawrence could feel his arousal grow just from Bendy’s words. The devil went in for another kiss. Sammy moaned into it, wrapping his arms around the cartoon. Bendy moved down to Sammy’s neck and gave it a gentle bite, making the other gasp. “Oh my, I didn’t know you had fangs my lord.” The demon stopped to smirk at Sammy, showing off the two pointed fangs in his mouth. 

Bendy could see the tent that had formed in Sammy’s overalls, chuckling. “Well now, how about we get these clothes off you hmm?” The devil undid the buttons and slipped the straps off the other’s body then he slowly pulled the rest down his legs. 

Sammy’s inky member sprang out, standing at attention. Bendy reached a hand out and wrapped his fingers around the dick, slowly pumping his hand up and down. His actions elicited a moan from Sammy. He sped up his jerking a bit, making the other shake with pleasure. “A-Ah…my lord.”. Sammy moaned out. Bendy simply smirked, enjoying the sounds of approval. 

The demon’s own member had now formed on his body. “I think you’re ready for the main show”. Bendy let go of Sammy’s dick, smiling deviously at him. “Hands and knees now.”. He commanded. Sammy quickly obliged, getting into position.

Bendy placed his hands on Sammy’s shoulders, lining himself up. “If you liked me jerking you Sammy then you’re gonna love this!”. And with that the little devil thrusted all the way inside of the other. Sammy yelped out in pain. It hurt but he wanted to please Bendy. “G-Go on my lord. Don’t hesitate.”.

The cartoon happily began thrusting roughly into Sammy, groaning. “Golly Sammy, you feel heavenly.” The pain that Sammy Lawrence felt began to dissipate, making him moan loudly. “O-Oh yes my lord. Please…harder.” Bendy obeyed the request, thrusting harder with a grunt. This caused more moans to spill from Sammy’s mouth.

The cartoon demon wrapped his arms around Sammy’s waist as he began to pant heavily, thrusting faster. “A-Ah! My lord!” I’m…so close!“. Sammy called out, feeling his climax approaching. “Me too Sammy.”. Bendy leaned forward and whispered into the other’s ear. “Let it out for me you filthy sinner.”.

Sammy Lawrence couldn’t take it any more and came hard, his inky mess getting on the floor. “B-Bendy!”. He screamed, relishing in his orgasm. The feeling of Sammy finishing made the demon come as well, groaning loudly as he filled the other with ink.

Bendy pulled out after a bit, his member vanishing. “That was really enjoyable Sammy. I guess you love me a hell of a lot more then my other fans.”. Sammy chuckled. “Thank you, my lord.”. The demon nodded and stepped back onto the pentagram. “Summon me anytime you wanna do this again.”. Bendy waved goodbye as he disappeared into the ink puddle on the pentagram.

Sammy Lawrence, now satisfied that his lord returned his feelings, got his overalls back on and sat in a chair once more. He put another cartoon reel in the protector and turned it on. Soon he fell asleep, a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy summons Bendy again for some more naughty fun. This time though, Sammy wants to be on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's chapter 2. I don't know whether or not I'll continue after this. Enjoy!

"Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering!”. Sammy Lawrence called out, standing by a pentagram. He had decided to summon Bendy once again for some more dirty fun, having enjoyed the previous night's activities.

Bendy came through the puddle of ink that had formed on the pentagram. He didn't even bother being in his monstrous form, staying in his small cartoony state. "Hiya Sammy!". The little demon waved, tail wagging just a bit.

"Hello my dear lord. It is good to see you again.". Sammy spoke. Bendy smiled wider at the other's words. "Likewise. Did you want a repeat of last night~?". At this, Sammy nodded. "Sorta. I'd like to uh...fuck you this time though my lord.". 

The cartoony devil couldn't help but blush, chuckling. "Well, that can be arranged my prophet." Bendy wasted no time in passionately connecting his lips with Sammy's, after having removed the other's cardboard mask. 

The kiss was heated, both of the inky beings moaning into it. Sammy broke the kiss when he felt something lightly poke him. He looked down to see Bendy's member had already formed, completely hard. 

"Excited now are we my lord?". Sammy teased. The demon huffed at the other. "Just...touch me please.". Hearing his lord beg for him excited Sammy, his own member twitching in his overalls. He placed his hand on Bendy's jet black dick, slowly beginning to jerk him. 

This elicited a soft moan from the small devil. Without warning, Sammy gave Bendy's member a quick lick before engulfing it into his mouth. He began bobbing his head up and down, moaning as he did so. Bendy gasped loudly, surprised by the sudden action. "O-Oh golly...Sammy.".

Sammy couldn't wait anymore, the tent in his clothes getting awfully tight. He let go of the demon's cock, licking his lips. "You tasted wonderful my lord but, I can't wait any longer now.". Sammy began taking his overalls off, his own hard member proudly springing up.

"Should I get on my hands and knees?". Bendy asked. Sammy only chuckled and gently made the devil lay on his back. "I'd rather look at your face while I pleasure you my lord." He lined himself up with Bendy's entrance and thrusted all the way in. 

Said demon groaned out in both pain and pleasure, whining slightly. Sammy gave Bendy's dick a few gentle rubs. "I'm sorry my lord. I do not wish to hurt you. I shall not move until I get your approval.". Sammy gave his little devil loving kisses and more gentle rubs in the mean time. 

Bendy felt himself relax and gave a small nod. "Ok Sammy, go ahead.". Sammy started off with slow thrusts, moaning. "Oh, you feel so good my lord.". The inky human grunted. He sped up his thrusts a bit more, causing Bendy to moan louder.

"A-Ah Sammy. Please...harder." The demon begged. Sammy smiled. "Anything for you, my lord.". He thrusted harder and deeper into Bendy, groaning as he did so. 

"Golly! Mmm...f-fuck.". Bendy moaned out. Sammy chuckled, having never heard the devil curse before. He must have been doing something right then. "Is my lord enjoying himself?". Sammy asked, thrusting faster.

Bendy nodded, panting heavily. "Y-Yeah Sammy. It just feels so...d-damn good. I'm not gonna last much longer.". Sammy gave the demon a kiss. "Me either my lord." He thrusted as hard and fast as he could, grunting loudly. 

"A-Ah fuck! Sammy...I can't! I'm gonna...!". That was when Bendy came, arching his back as he called out loudly. Sammy watched the demon have his orgasm, the sight making him finish as well. 

Sammy pulled out after catching his breath, enjoying the afterglow. "Oh my lord, that was wonderful.". Bendy nodded in agreement. "Y-Yeah. I'm exhausted now though.".

Sammy pulled the cartoon devil into a close embrace. "Me too. Why don't we rest here?". Bendy snuggled up closer to Sammy. "I think I'd like that.".

Sammy Lawrence smiled, kissing the demon on the forehead. "I love you, my dear Bendy.". Bendy returned the affection, kissing Sammy on the cheek. "Love you too, Sammy.". The two soon fell asleep, close together.


End file.
